White Fur, Red Scars, and Blue Tears
by KKCopper
Summary: Summary is first chapter, short, please read... but...  It's a Twi-twist, none of the characters are in it  for now , but it's got the concept. SO, it's about a werwolf alpha who imprints on a 14 year-old little girl. How will it work out for the two?
1. Summary AN

_**A/N: Alright, everyone who is reading this, I need you to read the summary of my book *below* and review and tell me what you think. If enough people like it, I will continue to write this story~ I hope all my fans of **__**The Angel with Devil's Horns**__** are reading this~ If you are, thanks guys…**_

_**ALSO, a big thanks to team-twilight 97~ She helped me think up the name (at least, the order of it~) She's an awesome author, and if u like Seth imprint stories, you should read hers called "My Wolf"~**_

_**Summary:**_

_**I was at the mall; it was just another day with my friends… We were shopping, talking, eating…very normal… until I saw him. HE changed my entire life without me even knowing it a first… HE was there for me, HE understood me, HE helped me, HE was my shoulder to cry on, my secrets' safe… my safe **_**harbor**_**. HE was a werewolf, MY white werewolf; Nick.**_

_**My life changed when I saw her. I felt like I'd just discovered my reason for living and soon SHE became my ONLY reason for living. I had to protect her… I was there for her, I helped her, cared for her, I supported her every decision, I agreed with her every argument, I never got angry with her… I felt like she was my little sister and I was her older, over-protective brother….**_

_**Then she turned 18 and everything changed.**_

_**Well? What do you guys think? PLEASE review; I love every one of them! I LOVE your opinions~ It ONLY takes a SECOND so click that button and type it "PLZ MORE" "Loved it" "Don't continue" etc.**_

_**THNX for ALL reviews~**_

_**~KKCopper**_


	2. Surprising Shopping Trip

_**(A/N: Okay, so as a lot of you may know, the site is being stupid when it comes to changing or making a Twilight category story XD, I have emailed the peoples 3 times with no response still, but hopefully it'll begin to work again here soon. So I have 3 fans of this story so far so here goes nothing~ **_

_**I hope all of you "The Angel with Devil's Horns" fans are reading this, too~ LOL, no matter what fan you are I hope you Enjoy~)**_

"Crap…" I muttered. I'd just spilled my Sprite all over the table and onto the front of my pants. My 3 friends burst out laughing and I stood up and balked at the mess I'd made and my now ruined jeans. Rae handed me a handful of napkins and I snatched them up quickly. Then, I began dabbing at my jeans with them, absorbing as much of it as I could.

"_Smooth _Leanna," Leslie joked, grinning from ear to ear. I stuck out my tongue at her as I continued to dab.

"It looks like you_ peed_ yourself!" Ivy exclaimed joyfully, still laughing hysterically.

I wadded up my used napkins and threw them at her. They hit her square on her face. I chuckled as Rae handed me another handful.

My friends and I had been shopping at the mall all day down in Cape Girardeau (Rae's mom was with us… and she was… somewhere…) and had decided to eat around one at the McDonald's there while also grabbing some cookies from the cookie store near-by in the small food court.

So far we'd hit: JcPenny's, Justice, American Eagle, Hollister's, and Claire's. We were having tons of fun, too, and we'd bought lots. At Claire's we'd all bought the same charm bracelet, we got our initials to add to them but we considered them our new friendship bracelets.

We were all wearing ours right now.

The four of us were all in eighth grade and going to the same school together, the public school in a small place called Perry County. We all, obviously, lived in Perry County, but we were spread through out it. Rae and I lived in the outskirts of a small town called Altenburg, Ivy lives in an even smaller town called Crosstown, and Leslie lives IN Perryville.

Right now (lucky us) we were on Spring Break (so we were off today *Friday*, we had this weekend and then Monday and Tuesday also to enjoy our break) so we'd all decided to use our Friday to go shopping and then have a sleepover. Rae offered her house, because her mom was off work today, so that's where we were headed after this.

"So… after _she_ gets cleaned up… where are we headed next?" Rae asked, glancing around while also sipping on her 7Up.

"OH!" Ivy shouted, jumping up out of her seat. I grinned and Leslie snickered, her jump had been comical, like something had bit her or surprised her.

Rae was grinning, too. "YES Ivy? Do you have something to say?" she teased.

"I'm dying to go to Macy's," she imputed, "BUT I also want to go to Aeropostale still… and maybe Hot Topic or–" she began to babble on but, just then, Rae and I spoke, cutting her off.

"What about Barnes & Noble?" we both suggested at the same time. We flashed a grin at each other when we did.

Ivy groaned. "But I HATE reading…"

"I don't!" Leslie piped in.

"Three against one!" I laughed triumphantly. "SO, we are going to Barnes & Noble, we can go to Macy's right after that," I reassured Ivy, who grinned then.

"WAIT, I want to go to Old Navy's too," Leslie argued. "They are having a sale."

"Yes, but I still need a dress for the Easter dance and Macy's always has the best dresses," Rae countered.

"I need one too," I agreed, "and Macy's does have a good selection."

"Yeah, and I need one also, but I still want to go to Old Navy's," Leslie told us.

I shook my head grinning at her stubbornness. "Don't worry, that will be our stop after Macy's."

Leslie grinned.

"Let's go," Rae said, grinning as she rose also. Then Leslie stood and I hesitated.

Rae laughed and tossed me her jacket, which I quickly tied around my waist. It didn't cover up much… but it was better than nothing.

"You KNOW, we should go to Macy's first and get you some new pants," Ivy suggest, obviously still against Barnes & Noble.

"ZIP IT! We are going to Barnes & Noble and there is nothing you can do about it," Rae told her firmly. Ivy sighed.

"You can always just look at the music there," I suggested to Ivy. She thought about it and smiled.

"True… I've been dying to get my hands on Ke$ha's new CD 'Animal'…" she told us, still grinning.

Rae smiled. "See, now everyone is happy."

We cleared off the table we'd been eating on and grabbed our bags and purses before we began making our way towards Barnes & Noble. As we walked, Rae and Leslie began to discuss what they wanted to buy.

"I've been _dying_ to get my hands on the sequel to Shiver," Leslie told Rae excitedly. "I've heard _sooo _many good things about Linger!"

"I'm going to get some new sketch pads," Rae told us. "They have so many pretty ones, and most are made from recycled paper too!"

"You know… MOST things are made of recycled paper now-a-days," I pointed out to her.

"Go hug a tree you two," Ivy joked.

Rae stopped walking and we all did, too. "What, and you're telling me that YOU don't care about the _environment_?"

Leslie piped in, too as Rae and Ivy discussed their feelings on the topic. It was a friendly argument, but still a fun one to watch, which I did, smiling and shaking my head.

Rae was my closest friend of my three BFFs. I was fairly close to them, but Rae and I were like sisters, we'd known each other all our lives and our moms were close friends. We talked often and went over to each others' house every day after school, alternating every other day. As long as I HAD known her, she'd always been very _green_… she was the reason I recycled.

My thoughts were interrupted by the lack of noise suddenly coming from my friends. They were also interrupted when Rae elbowed me… That's when I looked up… and noticed what had caught all of their eyes'.

Six _extremely_ hot guys were walking towards us on the other side of the… pathway.

Just then, I realized that all of my friends (including myself) were basically drooling over these boys and staring at them like love-struck puppies… but when one of them (with black hair and blonde highlights… None of the others had highlights… but they ALL had _tan_ skin) laughed I suddenly didn't care….

"_Man_ are they HOT…" Leslie whispered, sounding like she was out of breath; awestruck.

"I wonder if that younger one is single…" Ivy mused under her breath, a bit of longing in her voice.

"With bodies like that? Puh-lease, girls probably–" Rae was saying, but I didn't hear all of it, something had distracted me.

Just then, one of the boys looked at me…

**Nick's POV**

"Remind me again… WHY are we here… No, why am_ I_ here?" I asked no one in particular. Trey laughed and slugged me in the shoulder.

"Do you want to get a gift for Amber's birthday or not?" he teased.

"Say _not_ and break-up with her already… You didn't_ imprint_ so why waste your time…" Jack grumbled under his breath. I growled at him and he snapped his mouth shut.

"She IS a bit of a bitch…" Shayne breathed quietly, agreeing with Jack.

"One more _bad_ comment about her and someone's going to get hurt," I threatened, but it also came out as a command. Everyone grew quiet.

I hated using my Alpha tone on them… but I wouldn't listen to them dump on her anymore… Especially Jack, he could be a bit obnoxious in that way… sometimes, and it got real old _real_ fast.

After a bit of silence, Shayne elbowed Leo and whispered, "Those girls are totally staring at your butt."

Leo laughed. "WELL… I AM pretty darn _hot_," he said. Then he licked his finger and touched his butt. "Szz…"

Jack burst out laughing, completely breaking our silence. "Good one man," he said and first bumped Leo.

I looked up, curious who was balking at us… and noticed 4 girls staring at us… One had short, black hair… one had dusty blonde curls… another girl had short blonde and brown hair… and the last one…

… was a girl with long, brunette hair and bright blue eyes which were looking right at me…

When I saw those eyes, my whole world changed. It felt like my every previous reason for living got snipped away… all of which were replaced by thoughts of her…. SHE became my_ only_ reason for living; to protect her, help her, BE there for her…

I'd just imprinted…

… and I didn't even know her name…

… AND she was only… 13 or 14…

No one noticed my shocking transformation at first… but Jay did after a bit (for he'd imprinted already himself).

"Which one?" he asked quietly in my ear, his voice filled with concern and curiosity.

I had no idea how he knew, but_ I_ knew instantly what he was talking about. "The long haired brunette…" I whispered under my breath.

Jay patted my back sympathetically. "Sucks… you'll probably never get to really meet her either… It'd be a bit weird if a 20 year old just randomly walked up to a girl of her age… People might call the cops…"

I growled under my breath, flashing a glare at him… but I winced mentally. I knew how imprinting worked, and NOT being able to see her WOULDN'T go over well with me…

"Wait, what's going on? WHY are people going to call the cops?" Trey asked, over-hearing a bit of what had been said.

"Nick, here, has imprinted," Jay told him, patting me on the back and grinning.

Jack heard him, too, this time. "With a KID? Ha!" he laughed. I growled at him, louder than I had at Jay.

"Hey, way to go man!" Shayne congratulated me (he'd already imprinted, too). "Sure, it's terrible that you don't know her… and maybe never WILL… Yeah, that really sucks… I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see Ashley every day…"

"Oh yeah, way to make him feel better Dr. Phil," Trey teased, slugging Shayne on the shoulder.

"You should just go ask her her name. If she asks, tell her we dared you," Leo suggested.

Just then, the short black-haired girl spoke, whispering to my imprint.

"Leanna… come one, we need to go… STOP STARING…" she whispered harshly to her, tugging on her sleeve.

"OR… the gods could just _tell_ you," Jack suggested, laughing again. I wanted to smack him _so _bad, to wipe the stupid expression off of his face…

"SO… now that you know who you are _meant to be_ with the _rest of your life_…" Leo started, being very sarcastic about it. "Where are you going to go the get Amber's gift?"

I was too busy watching the girls leave (Leanna flashing a glance back at me every few feet until one of her friends scolded her to stop) to really hear him.

"Nick!" Leo called. I glanced back at him.

"Huh?" I asked.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Where do you want to go to get Amber's gift?" he repeated.

"Who's gift?" I asked, my thoughts all on Leanna still.

"Your _girlfriend_," Leo said, drawing out the last word.

I didn't respond, watching Leanna turn the corner.

"He's already broken up with her in his mind," Trey joked, elbowing his brother.

Leo laughed. "Probably, bro, probably!"

"Dude… she's only_ 13_," Jack told me, a weirded look on his face.

I growled at him again (I'd growled at him a lot within the last half-an-hour). "I don't_ think_ about her THAT way you idiot…"

"Sure, sure," Jack told me, his voice smug.

One of my hands began to shake and I quickly clenched it into a fist. I probably would have lunged at him if Jay wouldn't have reached out and held me back. "NOT HERE… " he warned harshly in my ear.

"Don't provoke him Jack," Trey snapped, stepping forward to stand in between us. "OF COURSE he doesn't think about her that way… When Misty was younger, the only thing I_ could_ think of her as was a friend… one that I was _very_ protective of…"

Jack just shook his head, but he backed off.

"NOW…" Shayne said, cutting in, "to get our minds onto something else… How about we head down to the sports store for a while?"

"Fine, let's go…" I agreed ruefully and we headed off.

_**(A/N: Okay, I hoped you guys liked it PLEASE review! ALSO, I have a website link on my page that I'd like you all to visit, on it is some info about this story and some pictures of the characters~ THNX and again REVIEW!)**_


	3. An Imprint Instinct

_**(A/N: OKAY, so I'm sooo happy~ I already have 6 reviews in only two chapters! TWO of them are from the same person so I already have 5 fans! SO, now I must continue~ Here you go, chapter 2~ ENJOY)**_

**Leanna's POV**

I looked through the Nicholas Sparks books slowly… I was searching for one book in particular of his… The Rescue… but it was hard to search when my mind was so thoroughly occupied with something else…

The man who'd looked at me. The man with the dark brown eyes. (The man who, quite frankly, looked very HOT). The man who had been staring at me as much as I had been staring at him… HE was still lingering in my thoughts. When he'd looked at me in the eyes, I felt like I'd known him before… I felt like I should have gone over a spoke with him, like it was the most natural thing in the world for me to have a conversation with him. I felt… _captivated_…

I shook my head, then, trying to clear my thoughts as I finally found the book I was looking for and plucked it off of the shelf… Then I headed over to the journal section, where Rae was, after deciding I didn't want to (NEED to there were_ so_ many things IWANTED but I _needed_ to save money for a dress…) buy anything else.

"Find anything you liked?" I asked Rae after I'd spotted her and walked up behind her.

Rae looked at me over her shoulder and smiled, her only answer being showing me the journal in her hand. It was very pretty with a jean cover on it, a peace sign sewed into the front of it and a recycle symbol sewed on the back. It was fairly large and obviously a sketch pad.

"Sweet," I commented, nodding my head in approval. "Is that all you wanted to get?"

Rae shrugged. "For the most part… Of course, there are many books I want… –"she looked into her purse and showed me how much money she had left "– but I still need money for a dress, or else I'd split the cost and buy the whole store with you."

I grinned. She knew me so well.

Just then, I saw Leslie out of the corner of my eye. She noticed us, also, and quickly rushed over to us, bouncing up and down with a book in her hands.

"They have it, they have it, they have it!" she squealed happily and excitedly.

Rae laughed, gesturing to the book she was gripping in her hands. "We can see that," she teased.

"NOW, all we have to do is find Ivy and we can go to Macy's," Leslie sang happily, still grinning. "Once I have my dress, my shopping list will be completed."

As she spoke, I suddenly realized something very obvious… When we'd seen those hot guys earlier (especially the one who was still in the back of my mind), I'd still looked like I'd peed myself. I moaned, HOPEFULLY they hadn't noticed, but it was still utterly embarrassing…

"What's wrong?" Rae asked as I sank to my knees, my back leaning up against a near-by shelf and my head in my hands.

"Those hot guys back there totally think I peed myself, probably…" I groaned, shaking my head in utter disbelief.

Leslie and Rae laughed and I hid my face even more.

"Don't worry," Leslie told me, squatting down next to me and laying a hand on my shoulder. "You didn't have a chance with any of them anyways."

I looked up and stuck my tongue out at her. "WAY to make me _feel better_," I said sarcastically.

Leslie just beamed. "No prob," she said.

"You know what, who cares what those guys think," Rae told me. "They were out of ALL of our leagues and girls probably drool over them all the time. They have millions of people to choose from, why would they choose us?"

I nodded. "Yeah… I guess you're right…"

"Besides, what are the chances that they even noticed? For all you know the only thing they could have seen was my jacket," Rae pointed out and I was comforted even more.

I smiled up at her. "Thanks," I told her and she nodded, holding out her hand to me. I took the offer and she helped me up.

"Anytime girl," she said, smiling.

Just then, as if the fates were with us at the moment, Ivy skipped over, a CD in hand. She showed it to us happily.

"Ke$ha baby!" she sang like Leslie had earlier.

Rae and I laughed. Then, Rae spoke. "So we can check out now?" she assumed. We all nodded and then we headed to the check out by the mall entrance.

We waited as we each bought out items, then we headed out of the store and began to make our way to Macy's….

…. …. …. ….. …. …. ….

"Ooh, ooh, oh!" Leslie suddenly exclaimed. Rae, Ivy and I all turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Rae asked and Leslie whipped out a beautiful navy-blue dress.

"Leanna, this dress was MADE for you," she told me, holding it out for me to examine it.

"I agree with her," Rae told me. "Navy-blue is just your color."

"Go try it on!" Ivy told me, snatching up the dress, handing it to me, and shoving me towards the nearest changing room.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," I told her and she beamed, halting in her pushing but still following me until I got to the dressing rooms. I headed into an open one and closed the door behind me.

I quickly changed into the dress and examined myself in the mirror in the changing room. I loved it. Then, I headed out and showed my friends.

They were waiting for me.

Ivy squealed in delight and Leslie and Rae were beaming.

"It looks awesome on you!" she told me happily. Then, she made me turn around, but she decided she still liked it.

"Awesome, it's perfect, and it's on sale," Rae told me. I looked at the price tag and smiled, it was in my price range.

This was turning out to be a perfect day.

I quickly changed back into my other clothes and then began to look for jeans I could buy with the money I had left. I found some cute bleached ones on sale and bought them with my dress quickly (after trying the jeans on). Then, I went back to my friends, ripped the tags off of the jeans and changed into them. I gave Rae her jacket back and smiled.

Rae ended up finding a really cute turquoise and green dress and Leslie found an adorable purple one.

"Well," Ivy started, "at least none of our dresses match. Mine is orange."

I looked at Leslie's dress again. "I'm surprised your mom would let you wear a strapless dress…"

Leslie grinned. "I doubt she will, but I have the perfect little coat to go over it along with the cutest heels," she told us proudly. "She's just gonna have to suck it up."

I was about to say something whenever Marissa (Rae's mom) walked over to us.

"Girl's do you have everything?" she asked us. When we nodded, she smiled. "Good, because we have to go soon, Mr. Summers has a barbeque started and if we leave now we should get home in time for them to be done."

We all nodded again, mumbling some things of agreement and followed her out of the store and over to her Sedan with our purchased items. We put all of our things (minus our purses) in the trunk and then Leslie, Ivy and I (in that order) climbed into the backseat. Rae climbed into the passenger seat and her mom got in the driver's seat.

Then, she started up the car and we began the drive home.

**N POV**

After we hung out a joked around at the sports store for a while, Trey finally convinced me to go to Kay's and get Amber a necklace.

Then, we headed to Buffalo Wild Wings and ate (only a little, shockingly, for we knew there was food waiting for us at the reservation) before heading back to the rez in our two vehicles; MY Jeep Wrangler and Jack's F250.

We took mostly the main highway (NOT the interstate) and the back roads to get there… It took us about 45 minutes (we drove fast), but soon, the Mississippi started coming into hearing range.

We drove into the small town of River Valley, the only town on the reservation (about 20 minutes north of Perryville).

Shayne and Leo (who were in the back of my Jeep) grinned when we saw the first few houses. They unbuckled and stood up in the back of the vehicle, sitting on one of the beams on top.

Then, they began to howl.

Trey laughed and climbed into the back of Jack's pick-up (out the window, of course) and began to howl too as he stood in the back of it.

Jack rolled down his window and began to howl too. I rolled my eyes.

"Be quiet!" I told them sternly. They all grew quiet.

"Man… you're a party pooper…" Shayne muttered under his breath and I flashed a glare back at him. A terrified look came to his face and he pressed his lips together firmly.

"There ARE other people here," I reminded him and he simply nodded, still looking a bit concerned by my reaction (in a teacher's-gonna-kill-me way).

I stopped the Jeep in front of Jay's house and Jack parked behind me. The boys all scrambled out, grinning crazily again.

Jasmine came out of the house grinning, the smell of freshly baked lasagna was coming out of the house.

Jay grinned and hopped out of Jack's vehicle. He dashed over to Jasmine and scooped her up into a hug. She began laughing as he spun her around, her arms in a tight lock around his neck.

I smiled, but my heart panged a bit, even thought I couldn't even imagine thinking about Leanna the way Jay thought about Jasmine, it still made me upset that I couldn't see her every day like Jay always would be able to.

Jasmine smiled at the rest of us as Jay set her down, but he didn't let her go, his arms remained around her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

"I made lasagna boys," she told us, still smiling happily. "There's plenty for everyone so please help yourselves."

The boys hooted happily and rushed inside. I followed in a little bit more slowly, shaking my head and smiling in disbelief at their childish behavior. Jasmine only laughed.

When I got in the Kitchen, the boys were all crowded around the small family table there, each with about 3 servings of food on their plate.

I shook my head again and also grabbed a plate, putting onto it about as much as they had (maybe more) and leaned up against the nearest counter and began to eat.

Jasmine and Jay walked in then and Jay grabbed a plate, too, but first he got Jasmine one, smiling as he did.

"Thank you," she practically purred. He kissed her hand and then began to eat.

I used to enjoy watching the love between the two of them, it made me happy for Jay, but now, I winced mentally… Ugh, the imprinting thing wasn't as easy as the others made it seem…

Of course, maybe that was only because I couldn't BE with _mine_….

After devouring about 50 people's worth of food, we began to start our normal game of B.S. around the dinner table (which we'd cleaned off first).

"B.S.!" Shayne shouted at Jack. Jack scowled and took the pile.

"3 fours," Jay said, sliding them into the middle.

Jack hesitated, but Leo was grinning.

"Bull," he said to Jay, grinning knowingly.

Jay scowled and took his cards back.

The game went on for a while. Trey was the worst at a poker face by far. It was comical to watch him. We were playing with two decks and yet he'd say things like.

"9 Kings…" "7 fives…"

He always got B.S.-ed, and we were always right, too. Yes, very comical.

"Now, I know we are having a lot of fun, but we need to patrol, still," I reminded them. "Leo, it's your turn."

Leo nodded and got up without a complaint and ran out the back door.

Jasmine spoke up then. "It IS getting late guys…" she said, a sleepy look in her eyes, "and I know how much you guys need your sleep… so I say we wrap this up here soon."

A few grumbles were heard, but then everyone agreed. They finished up the round and then everyone cleaned up before slowly beginning to leave. I waited until they were all gone before I left too.

By that time, I'd decided to take Leo's shift. I headed to my vehicle, driving home before heading out into the woods (leaving my shirt in the car) and shifting.

"_Leo, I'm relieving you. Tell Shayne he doesn't need to come out, I might as well take his too," _I told Leo.

Leo began to head back, his thoughts had a happy taint to them, but also a confused twist to them.

"_Why are you doing this? You don't have to, you know," _he reminded me. I only shook my head.

"_I don't need a reason, I simply feel like it," _I told him. Leo decided not to press me any further and soon he'd left my thoughts.

Once Leo was gone, I began to head around the perimeter… but my thoughts were on Leanna… When I was thinking of her, I didn't consciously pay attention to where I was headed… Soon, though, I realized I was nearing Altenburg… I decided to let my instincts (not the wolf ones) lead me…

I stopped behind a fenced in area where 3 horses were grazing. They looked up at me in shock, but didn't back up. I took a step back and leaped over the fence. Then they ran. I sighed and headed towards the house, keeping low and in the shadows.

The house was on the top of a hill. It was a beautiful brick house and obviously occupied. Lights were on in the basement and I could hear girls chatting… and laughing… One of the voices sounded just like Leanna's …

My instincts had led me right to the exact person I'd been wanting to see… It was amazing.

Just then, I heard Leanna's voice and I suddenly felt like I was at home…

I was going to be here all night.

_**(A/N: SOOOooo…. Watcha think? You like~ I hope so! No matter what you think, please review~ I highly appreciate every one of them~) **_


	4. White Amongst the Night

_**(A/N: When I don't have an idea for one story, I work on another… and THIS story is the one the ideas are flowing on right now~ Enjoy!)**_

**L POV**

The barbeque we had was really good; I'd have to say that Kenny's cooking was _almost _as good as my dad's.

After the meal we ate, us girls grabbed all of our bags and headed downstairs into the large, carpeted family room. We set our stuff down in various places before plopping down on the floor or the couch. Then, we chatted.

Our first topic of discussion was, of course, the hot Native-American-looking men we'd seen in the mall.

"O-M-G, the dude with the highlights was so _hot_," Ivy gushed and Leslie and Rae nodded in agreement.

"_I_ think the younger one was cute," Rae told us, grinning sheepishly when she did. Leslie nodded, though.

"What about that one with the Aeropostale shirt, now HE was HOT," Leslie said, grinning, too, but more proudly and fondly then in embarrassment.

"I think the oldest one was cute," I whispered.

"He was totally staring at you," Ivy told me.

"That's illegal!" Leslie exclaimed, laughing.

"YOU have a crush on ROBERT PATTINSON," I reminded her. "THAT would be illegal, too."

Rae and Ivy burst out laughing and Leslie pouted. "A girl can _dream_," she muttered.

"Yes, so _I_ can dream _too_," I told her and she shrugged, giving in.

"Hey! I have an idea," Ivy suddenly exclaimed. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Rae and I were about to agree when Leslie spoke.

"NO! Last time we played that you guys dared me to go French kiss a tree out there," Leslie reminded us, pointing out the window and letting out a shudder. "I will NEVER get that weird taste out of my mouth."

I busted out laughing, completely remembering the night.

"Too bad!" Rae told her, beaming and chuckling a bit, also remembering the night. "We are going to play!"

"Just never say Dare," Ivy suggested and Leslie scowled.

"Well, where's the fun in _that_?" she complained.

"Then don't gripe about it if you WANT to _play_," I told her, still grinning from the tree remark.

"We are STARTING," Ivy suddenly said and then flashed to face Rae. "Truth or Dare?"

Rae grinned. "DARE," she answered boldly.

Ivy beamed evilly and quickly thought of something. "I DARE you to… so upstairs to your brother Jeremy and yell at him, really loud, about how he looks like a unicorn and that you are so jealous of his magical unicorn powers."

Leslie and I were on the floor laughing and Rae was laughing too, but she seemed thrilled with this challenge so she rose and we all quickly followed her upstairs, Ivy and I whipping our phones out on the way to record this moment…

Jeremy was Rae's older brother; he's a junior in high school and was in football and track… When I was younger I _used _to have a crush on him, but now, he's like MY older brother, too. He's really nice… so this should be fun… I was looking forward to his reaction.

Rae stomped on over to his room, mustering up an enraged face and all three of us girls were giggling. Ivy and I hit record just as she pounded on his door with her face.

"JEREMY!" she shouted, still pounding.

Jeremy opened the door, a confused look on his face. The look grew MORE confused as Rae started her rant.

"WHY do you have to look like a UNICORN all the TIME?" she shouted at him, her voice filled with "jealousy". "IT'S NOT FAIR! I want to look like a unicorn TOO you know! AND WHY must you have such cool unicorn POWERS! I've seen you FLYING AROUND all the time; don't think you pulled the wool over my eyes on _that one_! _I_ KNOW WHO YOU _REALLY _ARE JEREMY MATTHEW SUMMERS! _I_ KNOW the _TRUTH_! THE TRUTH WILL NOT BE SILENCED!"

Jeremy had a very bewildered look on his face and Leslie was on the floor crying in her laughter. Ivy and I were leaning on each other for support, also crying.

Ah, good times. His reaction was simply… _priceless_.

"Um… I'm going to pretend that that didn't scare me at all and just turn around and go back into my room," Jeremy informed us.

"Truth or_ Dare_," I managed to tell him before he left. An understanding look came to his face then and he nodded, grinning and giving me a thumbs up before closing the door behind him.

Rae was beaming when she turned to face us. She bowed twice.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week," she said.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Ivy teased, shoving her shoulder back gently.

Rae was still smiling. "I want to watch that later," she told us, pointing to our phones.

"I'll send you a copy," I told her, nodding at the same time.

We headed back downstairs and, as we did, Rae turned to ask me. "Okay, since it's my turn, Leanna; Truth or Dare?"

I thought about it as we rearranged ourselves in the basement again. "Dare," I finally decided, grinning.

Rae's grin was bigger.

"I _DARE_ you to go outside and _kiss_ old Paint for at least 3 second," she told me, still beaming but NOW there was an evil twist to it.

Old Paint was Rae's first horse, a Tennessee Walking Horse actually, BUT since Old Paint was black and white, Rae (at the age of 6) had thought he was a paint horse and so he was named appropriately…

Also, Old Paint MAY have been a_ horse _but he was as stubborn as a _mule_ (not as much when he was younger but now, as he is now senior, he was _real_ stubborn) so it was going to be hard to catch him since he would be out in the pasture…

I scowled and stood up, I didn't mind the dare, but catching him WOULD be hard…

"Okay… but, Rae, you know that means I have to go _catch_ him, right?" I asked her and she nodded, still beaming.

"Of course," she all but purred.

I sighed. "Alright… I'll do it… under one condition."

"This is truth or dare, not a bargaining deal!" Ivy protested but Rae spoke anyways.

She rolled her eyes. "What's your condition Leanna?"

I grinned. "I go out alone and catch Old Paint by myself–" I started to say but then Leslie cut me off.

"Then how do we know you actually kiss him?" she persisted and then Rae spoke.

"How do you know he will come to you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rae; you know how Old Paint responds to me, but I have to be myself… and Leslie; I'll record it on my phone and then show it to you guys," I told them, challenging them to protest.

"Well… why do you have to go by yourself?" Ivy asked her tone was curious.

I sighed, putting my hand on my hips. "Old Paint listens to me well when I get him alone, or with just Rae, but it may take a while so I don't want you guys to have to wait there forever. It'll be fine; we are in the middle of nowhere… Just, watch T.V. until I get back, `kay?"

They all sighed and agreed. Then I nodded to myself and grabbed my coat before heading upstairs.

I didn't stop as I headed out the back door. I shut it behind me and slowed down as I headed for the fence to the horses' pen.

I climbed over the fence and looked around into the dark. Then, I let out a whistle when I didn't see the horses…

They didn't come… so I headed forward.

I was cautious as I walked, making sure not to trip OR step in any horse… droppings. Since I was mostly looking at my feet, I didn't really see what was right in front of me until I heard it snort.

**N POV**

She walked out of the house, all by herself, and headed over to the fence. I tensed a bit as she climbed over it, but I couldn't give myself away… I didn't want to move… yet I didn't want her to see me…

Some part of me hoped she would notice me and not be afraid… THAT would make my life much easier when it came to telling her about me –

What was I thinking? She'd freak out, AND I'd never be able to be with her like I wanted, be friends with her like I wanted… She didn't KNOW me at ALL… _and_ we didn't even live close together! It would never work…

I shuddered at the thought.

I watched as she whistled (probably for the horses)… and waited. Then, much to my shock, she began to cross the field towards me.

I froze where I was in the shadow of the hill. I watched silently as she headed towards me, her eyes on the ground the whole time, as if she knew I was there and she didn't want to see me…

The wolf in me tensed as she drew nearer… It didn't like humans so close. Then, without my permission, my wolf snorted and she _very_ slowly looked up.

When she noticed me, she started and took up a step back… but not in fear, she stepped back in shock, surprise…

Her brain hadn't taken it all in yet… she hadn't really _realized_ what was right in front of her… I was sure once she fully comprehended it, she'd scream and run.

She shocked me when she blinked and her eyes widened… but she didn't run… INSTEAD, rather, she looked… _fascinated_…

Leanna stared at me and took a hesitant step forward, one of her hands coming up a bit like she wanted to pet me. I grinned on the inside, she WASN'T afraid! I was so happy that my tail unconsciously wagged.

Leanna froze… and then, so did I.

I wanted her to come forward, I wanted her to let me sniff her hand (to keep up my charade), and I WANTED her to pet me… to run her fingers through my fur and NOT be afraid…

I was beginning to understand how and animal felt when a human was approaching them, though most of them probably froze in fear, I could see a stray dog freezing because they didn't want to scare the human… On the other hand, the human usually also didn't want to scare the animal… and I felt exactly like that right now, I froze not out of fear on my part, but fear on hers… Fear that SHE would run… It was weird.

Leanna took another hesitant step forward, after a bit, and then another. Her hand was slowly raising, palm up, for me to sniff. She took another step and stopped and few feet from me. She extended her hand more.

The wolf inside of me flinched back a bit. Some of it leaked through and my ears twitched. Leanna instantly began to speak in a soft tone. She spoke words on nonsense meant to sooth… but I wasn't really listening. I knew they wouldn't calm the wolf at all.

I leaned forward and sniffed Leanna's hand… Then, I put my head under it so her hand was on my fur, encouraging her to pet me.

Leanna's face lit up in delight and she stroked my fur slowly, running her fingers through it. I could tell she was awestruck by me… my size, my appearance… I mean, how often did a girl see a horse-sized wolf, much less a _white_ wolf, around here? NEVER; it just didn't happen.

Leanna took another step closer as her fingers began to trail down my back. I allowed myself to relax a bit and wag my tail as Leanna continued to stroke my fur.

"You're very beautiful…" Leanna whispered to me. "I've always loved wolves… and I've always hoped to see a white one… but I've never seen one quite your… _size _before…. I wonder if you can understand me at all…."

I wagged my tail a bit more, hoping to encourage her that, indeed, I _could_ (and very much so).

Leanna grinned when I wagged my tail, but then she stopped stoking and sighed, taking a step away from me.

"Go on, you can go now," she told me in a hard voice, looking at me on my forehead. She obviously knew a lot about animals… Even I knew enough not to look a real wolf in the eyes, it meant you were challenging them.

I turned my head to one side, hoping I hadn't heard her right…. Already I was addicted to her, I just wanted to_ be_ by her… I didn't want to leave…. I COULDN'T.

"Go!" she shouted at me, taking another step back and shooing at me with her arms. One half of me _still_ didn't want to, but the other half only wanted to make her happy… so I turned around and dashed over the fence before heading back into the woods.

Once I was safely in the cover of the trees (far enough that she couldn't see me), I stopped and turned around to watch her again… I'd made a compromise with myself… I'd make her happy by _leaving_, yet I'd stay to watch her, protect her… I just COULDN'T _leave_… not unless I _had_ to…

So I'd be here… she'd just never see me…

_**(A/N: Okay, so I might speed up the next chapter a bit after I put a few things, I don't want to dwell too much on what's not important or it will be 70 chapters until she's in and out of high school! I hope you guys liked it~ NOW, here's a challenge… click the button below and REVIEW~ See if you can do it~ I bet half of you can't~ LOL~ **_

_**REVIEW~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


End file.
